Drive There Now
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Its the reunion for the first year that girl were allowed to go to PCA and that means that there are a lot of old friends invited. What drama could unfold? story better than summary. DL
1. Begining Of The End

_Dana's POV_

_"Promise me you wont fall in love with anyone else." He said to me right when we we're about to leave for this year. It was likely to be my last time seeing him for a while. _

_"I wont, your the only person I love and we'll ever love." I told him looking into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips and I kissed back. I heard someone call my name and I turned around with a dreamy look on my face only so that it turned into horror._

_"How could you do this to me Dana!" Kevin yelled._

_"Kevin its not what it looks like, I promise." I tried to say._

_"Then what was it?" Logan asked me. I looked from one to the other and back again with a paniced expression on my face._

_"Thats it Dana we're through!" Kevin yelled and ran away from me. I droped to my knees and..._

I jumped up in bed with a cold sweat. I looked next to me and saw my fiancé Kevin right next to me sleeping peacefully. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. I leaned over and kissed Kevin which woke him up instantly. He kissed back and when I pulled away he looked at me confused.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked with a sleepy look on his face.

"Just another dream." I said laying my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. This was the only part of this relationship I didnt like, he's a shrink and is an expert at analysing dreams. Well you cant really pick the person you love can you? I shook my head no and he went back to stroking my hair. "Changing the subject, Are you excited about going to the PCA reunion?"

"I guess, but I really dont understand why we get a reunion. The only part was it being the first year of the 'Mixed Sex' as it said in the letter." I said doing the Dean Rivers voice. Yep he was still there doing...whatever the Dean does.

"Well it was a pretty big moment, for the school." He said. He was already half asleep.

"I guess." I said with a sigh. I had to leave tomorrow to go to the stupid reunion. A couple minutes later I heard him lightly snooring, I giggled and got up. I went out onto our balcony and sat in the swing chair we had out there and looked out at the Californian mountains. I breathed in the cool fresh air and closed my eyes...

_"Logan, I swear if you do that again, you are so not going to have kids!" I warned after he fake pushed her when they we're on the class trip to the Rocky Mountains. I was looking over the edge of one of the gard rails when Logan, my boyfriend at the time, came up behind me pushed me and then pulled me back._

_"I swear I wont." He smirked as he put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder as we looked out at the snow covered peeks._

_"This is so awsome." I commented._

_"Whould you want to live here one day?" He asked me. I looked at him funny and shrugged._

_"I think so." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek._

_"Ok so its settled." Logan said._

_"What is?" I asked._

_"Where we're going to live when we get married." He said._

_"Yeah, we just started dating and you already expect me to marry you?" I asked him with a smirk playing on my lips. _

_"Everyone knows that we are totally going to get married." Logan said like it was a well known fact. I rolled my eyes. Sure I loved Logan but, that was just way to much to think about when your only 15 years old. I did sort of want to do that with him though..._

I looked up into the night sky and wondered how this all could be diffrent, or how it could have worked out if I would have told my parents that I didnt want to leave PCA. I guess its just another 'What if?' questions. What am I supposed to do when Kevin isnt there? He has a stupid buissness trip the first 4 days of the reunion and im bringing my best friend Erica with me.

Logan's POV

"Chase can we go home now?" I begged. Yep, Chase, Michale and I are still as tight as ever. We all live literally nextdoor. I have the house in the middle. Right now Chase is going over how he is going to propose to Zoey at the reunion. I dont understand why Mike and me had to go. Its not like it was our first year or whatever. Chase said it another time all the way through before Zoey got back from her 'Girls Night' and paraded in with Lola and Nicole trailing her.

"Hey baby." Zoey said kissing Chase on the cheek. She still had that effect on him, he was blushing like crazy. As for Mike and Lola they were basically making out on the couch. I waved to Nicole and she waved back. She looked like she just remembered something.

"Hey you guys! Guess what I just remembered?" Wow, im good at this.

"What?" Everyone (except Mike and Lola) asked.

"Dana's coming to the reunion!" She said. My mouth dropped. Even though I was zoned out at the moment I could tell everyone was looking at me. I snapped out of it.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked cooly.

"Um, if you decided to not go after all that would be totally ok with us." The voice of reason said.

"So what, its just a chick, its not like she ment anything to me." I played off. In all honesty she ment the world to me, After 8 years of not seeing her I still feel the same about her. That's also why im the states biggest bachelor, I tried to move on but it never worked.

"Logan you are one of the best liars I know but, you cant lie about this one. We know she was your first love and that person means something." Chase said looking at Zoey. Some how he always finds some way to put Zoey into every other sentence. I rolled my eyes.

"It was just a fling, it dosent matter now." I said with a shrug. I stood up and walked out of the house. I had a lot of things to think about anyway. What if this is some kind of sign? If god is giving me another chance to get her back. She did promise that she would love me forever, and that no one could take my place. I hope she remembers too. I should really go get ready for the trip tomorrow. I have to make sure my laptop and my ipod are charged, 5 hours in a car with Zoey, Chase and Nicole, some one kill me now.

I need help with a name any ideas? oh yeah keep or delete. and i just found something out that i though was pretty funny, the fact that i love the DracoxLuna parring in HP and the fact i love DanaxLogan's and there both DL. that probley wasnt as funny as i thought. oh well.

FOBsession-DL-Freak


	2. Amazing because it is

Dana's POV

"This is where you went to school?" Erica asked me as we walked into PCA for the first time in over 8 years.

"Yep, now we need to find someone who can help us know what room we're in." I said.

"Then im gonna take a really long nap." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back and looked around. I saw a person with a clip board and tapped them on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Dana!" She yelled hugging me. I was shocked but I quickly relised who it was by those glasses and the braids in her hair.

"Quinn!" I said hugging her back. Erica was looking at her nails and waiting for our own little reunion to be over with."I cant believe your here!"

"Actually im the head of the science department, and my Mark is the new gym teacher." She gloated.

"Wow! How long have you been going out with him?" I asked.

"It seems like forever. So im guessing you are here for the reunion." She said and looked down on her clip board. "You and your guest are in room...100."

"Thanks Quinn, we'll catch up later ok, we're really tired now." I said heading off with a wave to Quinn.

"You hung out with that science geek." Erica said supressing a laugh.

"Yep." I said as we entered my old hall. I looked around and everything looked the same. A new Blix machine but that was all that was new. I smiled to myself walking through this familiar hallway. I heard Erica yawn behind me as we got to the door. I hesitated before I opened it, but i took a deep breath before I let us in. To my suprise there wasnt anyone here.

"Well, im going to sleep now, go visit or socialize or whatever the hell your supposed to do here." She said jumping on one of the beds. I shrugged and quickly walked out of the room. I walked past everyone who was seeing each other for the first time in a while, I smiled at all the couples. I finally made it to the place I thought I was never going to see again. I took off my shoes and put my feet into the cold salt water for the first time since I left PCA. I couldnt take it anymore, i just had this iincredible urge to run into the water. I literally dove in to the salt water with all my clothes on and stayed underwater as long as I possibley could. It felt amazing. When I surfaced I saw the sky and it was already dark, I better start heading back...

Logan's POV

"Thank god!" I yelled jumping out of the car. You try sitting next to Nicole the whole time while Zoey and Chase are trying to pick which exit to turn on and off on.

"It wasnt that bad." Zoey said getting her bags out of the car. Chase to the rescue! He quickly grabbed the bags from her and set them down on the sidewalk."Chase I can handel a couple of bags."

"I know it's just a guys job." Bad move Chase.

"So are you saying a girl cant do this?" She said with her hands on her hips. Wheres the popcorn damn it?

"I never said that, its just more of a guy thing." Great comeback. Note the sarcasm.

"But you implied it." Zoey said glaring at him. I smirked this was getting good, but stupid Michael had to push my bag at me and when I picked it up, he pulled me away.

"Oh come on that was the best fight all day." I said as we walked into my old stomping grounds. "There arent going to be that many left you know, its already 8:30 at night. We have like dinner and thats it."

"Guys!" Someone yelled behind us. We all turned around and there was Quinn. Woah, she hasnt changed like at all."I was wondering when the rest of the gang was going to get here."

"The rest of the gang? We all came together." Lola said.

"I was talking about Dana, she got here like hours ago, but I have a lot of work to do so Logan your in room 102, Lola and Mike your in 98 and Nicole your in 99. I tried to get you all rooms next to each other and Zoey and Chase are in 101. Are they engaged yet?" Quinn said really fast. She sounded like Nicole.

"Nope, well go on with your work. We'll we see you at dinner right?" Lola asked.

"Actually dinner is in 15 minutes so probley not, but im pretty sure im going to be at breakfast tomorrow morrnign." Quinn said as her pager beeped."Got to go im really bussy."

"Bye Quinn." We all said as she ran away to the science building. We watched as she opened the door, a blue gas came out.

"I wonder what she blew up this time." I said aloud. Zoey and Chase came up to us. Zoey looked pissed and Chase looked mad too.

"Lets just go to our rooms." Mike said. We all started to walk over to our rooms. I saw many girls waving at me and I just smirked at them. The Logaster still has it. We walked into the hall that had our rooms in it and saw someone soaking wet banging on a door.

"Erica, open the door, its freezing!" She said trying to supress a laugh.

"Whats the password?" Erica ,im guessing, asked from the other side of the door.

"We're to old for this, and we dont have a password." The wet girl asked she looked really familiar.

"Yes we do, I made it up while you were gone." Erica said.

"Then how the hell would I know what it is?" She screamed. Erica opened the door.

"Good point Day." She said. Day...Day? Dana!? My eye's shot open.

"Dana?" Zoey asked. Damn she beat me to it. She turned in shock and looked strait at me.

"Hey guys." She said unevenly.

FOBsession-DL-Freak


	3. Say This Sooner

Dana's POV

Not them already. I shot them a smile and Nicole and Zoey of course came up and hugged me. They were talking to fast for me to hear or understand what they were saying. I just nodded my head untill one of them were smart enough to slow down or just stop in general. The boys and another girl came up to us. Mike, Chase and me all hugged and it was kind of awkward when Logan came over and Erica was the first to help the situation.

"Hi, im Erica, Dana's best friend." She interjected.

"Hey," They all said introducing them selfs. It was quiet untill Nicole screamed. I closed my eyes and winced. I was so not tired of hearing that.

"What is your problem?" Erica asked closing her ears.

"Your getting married!?" She screamed at me. I forgot to take it off damnit.

"Kinda." I said nervously.

"And when did you plan on telling us?" Zoey asked as they looked at the ring.

"She hasent talked to us in years, do you think she would have told us?" Logan buted in. That hurt.

"Yeah, why didnt you keep in touch?" Nicole asked with a hurt expression on. I felt so fucking bad.

"Im really sorry, I lost my phone with all the email adresses and numbers in it." I lied. I couldnt tell them I wanted to forget this place, I didnt really want to but after I moved schools I knew I couldnt go back, there was no way it would have ever been the same. After I found out the whole new room mate and Nicole leaving things, it would never been the stingray six again.

"Ok well I forgive you." Nicole said with a smile hugging me again. I hugged back.

"Go change so we can all go to dinner." Zoey ordered. She forgave me. I heard someone cough. "Opps, sorry Lola."

Lola? The girl who replaced me? What is she doing here? Oh wait she must be going out with Mike, their holding hands.

"This is Lola, Dana she came the year after you." I was told, I shook her hand to be polite.

"Nice to meet you." I said. She said the same back.

"Go change. We'll wait." Zoey said pushing me into the room. Erica followed. I went over to my closet and looked at what was in there to wear. I sighed and just threw on some jeans and a sweat shirt without a shirt on under it. Erica was trying not to laugh at my friends.

"Shut up Erica." I said. She held her hands up as I shot her a death glare. We walked out to meet the gang. Nicole instantly hooked arms with me and started walking. I hooked arms with Erica, if I was going to suffer so was she.

"So whats his name?" Nicole asked me.

"Kevin." I said with a small smile.

"That sounds like a rich name! Is he rich?" She asked me. Zoey and Lola came up to us and locked arms with Nicole. We were like a chain of girls, you should have seen us try and get through the door.

"Yeah, he's in a band and they have a house in the mountains." Erica said. I elbowed her lightly.

"The mountains? That is like the coolest place to live." Lola said.

"Yeah, literally." I said rolling my eyes. The girls laughed. I could tell that Logan was looking at me, I could feel his eyes on my back as we walked to the old lunch room.

Logan's POV

I blew it. She's getting married. Wait, _getting_ is the key term in this. She isnt married yet. I still have a chance! This is so awsome and im 98 percent sure she isnt getting married to the Erica chick so I can work my magic on Dana. Why wouldnt she have brought her husband-to-be? Maybe she's making him up. No, thats stupid, Dana dosent need to do that. She could have a husband in a second at how beautiful she is.

"Are you ok?" Chase asked me. I guess he caught me staring. I shrugged.

"Why wouldnt I be?" I asked.

"Oh, please you are still in love with her arent you?" Michael said.

"No!" I defended. Chase and Michael looked at each other.

"This coming from the guy who stayed in his room, didnt go out side, not even to use the bathroom and peed out the window, for 2 weeks when he found out that, that girl up there wasnt coming back." Chase said. I pushed him and glared. I wasnt going to tell him that he was lying because I did. I was heart broken, crushed even that she wasnt coming back. After she promised me that we were going to be together when she came back, and hearing that she wasnt broke me.

"I dont have any feelings for her." I lied, I was a pretty good liar. You sort of have to be if you grew up blaming other people for your mistakes.

"Yeah right." Chase and Mike said at the same time. We caught up with the girls and we walked next to them. We saw a girl talking to one of the 'helpers' and giving her a hard time.

"You dont understand, I can not share a room just because I dont have a guest with me!" She raged. Zoey walked up to them and Chase was following her. I was standing next to Dana because Nicole, Lola and Michael were talking about the girl yelling at the helper.

"What is so bad about sharing a room?" Zoey asked trying to solve the problem. The girl turned around and faced Zoey.

"Brooks!?" She yelled.

"Rebecca!?" Zoey yelled back. Chase had a suprised face on. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah you arent from the first year girls were allowed to go to PCA." Chase said. I saw Erica whisper something to Dana and she shrugged. The next thing I know Dana's whispering in my ear.

"Who is that?" She asked. It sent shivers up and down my spine, It took all I had in me not to start breathing heavily and to not let my heart stop beating. That whole thing cant be very good for you. I leaned over to them, they both were shorter then me.

"Thats Chase's ex girlfriend, she came the second year of PCA letting girls in. She was a bitch to Zoey but not to anyone else because she knew about the whole Chase loving Zoey thing. She tried to make Zoey stop talking to Chase and a whole bunch of other shit but in the end Chase chose to be friends with Zoey insted of going out with Rebecca." I said all in one breath. Dana looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"You did the Nicole thing." She said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes. I missed that laugh, we turned to the fight that was in progress right now.

"...What, im not allowed to come?" Rebecca asked.

"Not to this reunion your not." Chase said.

"Last time I checked I was invited." She said holding up one of the letters that all the kids from that year got. Zoey looked at Chase.

"Should we do something?" Dana asked me. I shrugged, I have no idea.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get my room changed." She stated and started to walk towards us. She pushed through Dana and Me.

"Excuse you." Dana yelled. Crap, Rebecca's in for it.

"What?" Rebecca asked turning towards her.

"I believe, you owe me an apology." Dana said.

"I dont owe any one anything." Rebecca said getting in Dana's face. Dana was slightly taller but they were about the same. "Especially not you."

That was all it took. Dana swung her famous right hook right at Rebecca's face. Rebecca went down. Hard. Rebecca slowly got up holding her cheek, she glared at Dana and walked away.

"Wow, Dana that was so awsome." Zoey said giving her a high five.

"I guess Danger Cruz is back." Michael said smiling.

"Duh." Dana said smirking. I missed this so fucking much.

**Ok so major AN right now, what story do u want me to update next?**

**Drive There Now?**

**Life Of A Teenage Rebel?**

**The Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie?**

**Fast Times At PCA High?**

**Spring Break Rally?**

**you pick, I update as soon as possible.**

**Much love, Presley**


	4. Same Old Song And Kiss

Dana's P.O.V

We talked about all the stuff I missed when I went to the School of the Arts, and Nicole forced me to tell all of them about how I met Kevin and how he proposed. We we're walking back to the dorms when my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket. I had a video message, from Kevin. I flipped the phone open and pressed play, it was Kevin.

"Hey baby." He said with that smile I fell in love with. I had the volume all the way up when I turned on the message so all of them heard it. "Ok I just wrote a new song for you, Its called Heels Over Head. Here it goes." (a/n: yes ppl I am obsessed with this song and I think its perfect for this.) I heard the music start and the video was of them in the studio, He was next to the microphone, while his band was in the background. I smiled, all the gang huddled together and looked over at my phone. I heard Lola, Zoey and Nicole all 'aw' but Erica just smiled. She was used to this. I get them all the time when he's doing stuff and im not around.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me  


"I know im going to you insted of you coming to me but it was the only thing that made sense, see you in a few days, I love you Dana." He said as the message ended. I smiled.

"He has an awsome voice Dana." Lola commented.

"Yeah he does." I said as we started walking.

"Is that how he swept you off your feet?" Nicole asked. I really didnt feel right talking about this in front of Logan, I mean after that promise- What the hell do I care? He probley dosent even remember it. I smiled at Nicole.

"Oh my god, thats how they met." Erica gushed. She had been my room mate since my first day at the Arts School in Paris. She was also from the states. Im to tired to talk about this anymore so I let Erica finish. "It was so cute, Kevin and his band just started to play one of their songs at the first talent show and he didnt even know her, he just knew her name and that she was oh so sexy." I blushed and shook my head. She continued, "He knew a couple of things about her through me, he was to nervous to talk to her in person so he did it through me. Well anyway, he dedicated a song called "On Top Of The World" for her, it was so romantic. Then after that, he jumped off the stage and went out to where we were sitting and asked her out in front of the whole school."

"Oh my gosh that was so _cute_, im guessing you said yes." Logan mocked. I glared at him.

"Actually," I said looking at him. "I said no at first." His looked away from me with a pissed off expression on. "You guys know, im not the love at first site type. I told him 'he had to give me something real', he said 'he didnt know what was more real then his music'. Then I just said, 'you have to get to know me better, before you fall for me'. Then he said, 'Baby, I already have, hard'."

"Now that is the Dana I remember." Zoey commented. I smiled.

"But it was _Cute_." I said glaring at Logan. We got to our dorms and said our good nights. I went in and sat down on the couch. Erica locked the door and sat next to me.

"Was that the Logan?" She asked quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"He is so fine, and he seemed really jealous the whole time we were talking about Kevin." She said.

"Yeah I noticed." I took a breath. Her eyes got wide.

"Do you? You still like him dont you?" She asked. I had a guilty look on my face. She shoot up off the couch. "What about Kevin?"

"What about him? It's not like I can just turn these things off and on, believe me I've tried, many times." I said putting my face in my hands. She sat next to me again.

"I know, but what if you do something when Kevin's not here and you regret it?" She asked. That is a pretty good point.

"I wont, I love Kevin, Logan's just there. Of course I still have feelings for him. In your own words, 'Your first love never really dies, it just hides in another part of your heart and comes out when it needs to'." I quoted.

"I did say that didnt I?" She asked a little guilty. I think she thinks that if she wouldnt have said that I wouldnt be thinking about Logan.

"Well its not like it makes a diffrence. Kevin will be here in 3 more days and then I can concentrateon how much I love him, and forget about Logan." I said climbing into the bed. There was a single and a bunk bed in here like normal. Erica turned off the light and climbed onto the top bunk. "What are you doing on the top bunk?"

"Well, with Eva always beating me to the room in Paris, I never got the top bunk, so I want it now." I smiled at her as she snuggled up with her bear. I thought that was cute, she never went any where with out that bear. She always reminded me of my 3 year old twin sisters, they both had stuffed animals with them. They are 3 because my Dad ended up marrying my Step-Monster 4 years ago, and she is only 7 years older then me and im only 23. They are my sisters either way and they are really sweet. Sasha has a dog that she named spot because he has a couple of spots on him. Sarah has a blue duck she named Roady, I really dont know why though. I went to sleep soon after that...

I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. My body was trying to wake me up, but I wasnt having a bad dream or anything, I dont know about my body some times. I rolled over and looked at the clock, 1:15am. Damn, i've only been asleep for 3 hours. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I forgot to change before I went to sleep so I was still in my close. I slipped on Kevin's favorite sweat shirt. It was a 'Drop Dead. Gorgeous' jacket. It smelt good, he probley didnt even notice I stole it from him. I slipped on my sandals and went out the door. I closed it lightly and started to head out of the dorm. It had been a while since I saw the beach at night. I headed strait there. So many memories. I sat down and inhailed the jacket. I loved the way he smelt like candy and axe, yeah I know weird but I like it.

I remember how Logan used to smell like axe all the time, I remember all the times I would steal his axe and he would have to buy more. I used to spray it on everything. I felt someone come and sit nex to me.

"I take it you forgot our promise." The person said. _Logan._

"I didnt forget, as much as I wanted to I didnt." I said not taking my eyes off the ocean in front of me. "I thought you, of all people, would have forgot it."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you not noticed how much of a player you were back then? I know you so much better then that Reese, you probley had girls lining up to go out with you." I said and glared at him.

"Oh really, then what did I do? Hmm? Enlighten me, please." He said with that cocky attitude playing on his face.

"Oh probley go through the whole line of girls with in 2 weeks a month tops." I said.

"I didnt do shit, Dana." I rolled my eyes. "If you dont believe me ask Zoey, Nicole or even Lola."

"I dont need to ask them, I know you so much better then that." I said.

"Oh yeah, and I know you, you didnt keep the promise, that I did keep. You went right out and got the first guy that asked you out. That seems like something I would do but I stayed single and you ended up breaking the promise." Logan scolded.

I didnt know what to say. Being the person I am I got up and started to storm away. The next thing I knew I was turned around and kissing Logan. He had one of his arms around my waist pulling me closer, if that was even possible, and the other was around my neck holding my against his lips. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I dont know what came over me, I started to kiss him back with just as much passion.

My hand went to his cheek and the other one went into his soft, smooth hair. My eyes were sealed shut. Kevin never kisses me like this. Fuck it. I kept kissing him like it was the last person I was ever going to kiss. It was probley one of the best kisses i've had in years, with Kevin he was always so gentle, it annoyed me to no end. The only time he was even a little rough was during, nevermind. Just like this kiss that was in progress, Logan was always rough and I liked it. We always fought for control of the situation.

_This is wrong, Fuck Dana your getting married, Not to Logan, To Kevin._ It finally dawned on me that this is so wrong. My eyes shot open. I pushed Logan away from me. He looked at me confused and there was something else, but I had no clue what it was. I shook my head at him furiously.

"This is wrong." I said looking down at the jacket I had on. Before he could say anything, I ran back to my room. I almost fell about 3 times and almost ran into a couple having a nice night out by the fountain. I got into my room and closed the door quickly, im really glad that Erica is a heavy sleeper. She just rolled over and started to snore lightly. I slid down against the back of the door and hugged my knees to my chest. I wrapped my hands under my thighs and burried my head into my knees. "But it feels...right..."

Well? Im trying my harddest on SBR but nothings comming to me. Sorry people. Im counting on 5 reviews on this chapter before I update so keep them coming.

Fobsession-DL-Freak aka Crash aka Presley listening to BLG


	5. Shrinks Stink

Logan's POV

After Dana ran away having a spaz attack, I did what I came here for, to walk on the beach and think about everything. Like right now that kiss. I wonder if she felt the same thing I felt. There was something about it.

This is wrong.

If its so wrong why did I feel that? Probley because I love her and she dosent feel the same back. Then why did she kiss back? I kicked the sand. This right here. This is why I hate Dana. I love the girl to death, dont get me wrong, but she always makes me question myself. I hate that. She was and still is the only person who can do that to me. That is like the worst thing you can make any person do. She pisses me off so much, sometimes I just want to cuss her out but other times I want to do what I just did. I need to sleep on this. I walked back to my dorm room in silence. Of course I did, people would think I was crazy for talking to myself. Wow I really need to think about this.

As I passed Dana's room I was tempted to knock and tell her im sorry and that it was a mistake, sure it was a lie, but it would help her not be so confused about this whole situation. Something in my mind told me not to risk it. My heart also told me not to because there was that chance that she would find those feeling she had for me all that time ago. I entered my dorm room and collapsed on my bed...

Dana's POV

Eventually I got up and went over to Erica's bed. I stood on the latter while I shook her awake.

"What you crack head?" She mumbled into her pillow. I laughed quietly and climbed onto the bed. I shook her again. She pushed me back into the wall and turned over. What can I wake her up with, If I scream it might, no will definetly wake up the rest of the people on campous. I just went with shaking her. She finally got annoyed of it and sat up. "What?"

"Something happened..." I said, she would kill me if I didnt tell her.

"Did you wet the bed?" She asked with a smirk. I hit her leg and she winced in pain.

"I went to the beach and I kissed someone..."

"Well who- You kissed someone!?" I nodded slowly. "Please tell me it was a weird Kevin look alike and you got really confused."

"No it wasnt." I said.

"Who then?" She asked eyes wide.

"Logan." I said putting my head in my hands. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Why? What happened?" She asked. I told her everything quickly leaving the whole 'Love you forever' part out. "Are you going to tell Kevin?"

"Do I _have _to?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Thats up to you Day." She said laying down again. I sighed and went over to my bed. I layed down and looked at the celling. "So much for not doing anything you regret when he's not here."

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out of the window. I looked at the full moon and slowly fell asleep.

Do I regret it?

I woke up to a loud bang on my door. I heard Erica groan and get down from the top of the bunk bed. She walked over to the door and I heard Zoey's voice.

"Get Dana up so we can go to the whole meet and greet thing." Zoey said.

"You wake her up im not getting decked first thing in the morning." I heard Erica move away from the door and over to the closet. I smirked.

"Its already 2 o' clock." Zoey said.

"No need im up." I said sitting up and stretching. Zoey smiled at me as I got out of bed. She left with the door still opened. I closed the door and went over to the stereo. I cranked it up to what ever station it was on. It just happened to be a local rock station, it was currently playing "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. I started to sway to the beat and changed at the same time. I put on a black shirt with a purple tank top on it with a british flag print on it. The tank top looked faded. I also put on capris with lots of pockets. Over the years my style has pretty much stayed the same, except for the whole genre. I switched from total Hip-Hop to Rock with Hip-Hop which Erica and I renamed Getto Metal. Now I still love Hip-Hop but im more into Rock. Erica just put on ripped jeans and one of my t-shirts.

"You know you have your own clothes right?" I asked as we exited the room. She flashed me a smile and we started to walk. We walked into the lounge and saw the gang all talking in a corner. As we walked over to the gang Erica started to talk.

"Do you ever find it funny that your husband-to-be is a shrink and a rockstar?" She asked me. I smiled and laughed. I do find that weird.

"Yeah and he's thinking about quitting the whole shrink thing." I said as we got to the gang.

"Your boyfriend has to go to a shrink?" Nicole laughed.

"No he is one, and a rockstar at the same time." I said with a smile.

"Now why did I get woken up?" Erica asked Zoey with a raised eye brow.

"We have to go to a seminar to learn about all the new things here at PCA."

"Is it optional?" Mike asked.

"No but I thou-" We all started to walk away, except for Chase. Erica, Mike, Lola, Logan and I all decided to catch a movie on campous. Nicole wanted to look for someone she met in her first year that she was 'in love' with. We decided to go to see Gangs Of New York. The seating was Lola, Mike, Erica, Me and then Logan, I still dont know how I got stuck next to him. Erica noticed this and as the previews started leaned over to me.

"Awkward." I glared at her. Half way through the movie it started the killing sceens. I can do blood, just not a lot of it. I couldnt look and I knew that Erica would be watching it and not even notice anything around her other then the movie. I turned my head towards Logan and didnt look at the screen.

"You ok?" He asked me in a whisper. He looked concerned. I straitened up.

"Yes, why wouldnt I be?" I asked him back watching the screen, blood, ew that guy just got shot! I turned my head back to Logan and closed my eyes. He laughed. I punched him in the arm hard and shrank into my seat. I was so excited when the movie was over.

"Hallelujah." I said as we walked out of the movies. The sun was bright and we all had to squint so our eyes wouldnt water.

"Didnt like the movie?" Erica asked me in a baby voice. I pushed her lightly.

"Nope, I thought it was stupid." I answered.

"Really? I didnt think you noticed, you were hiding almost the whole time." Logan smirked and as we started to walk back to the dorm rooms, that was a really long movie, it was over 3 hours long. When we got back to the rooms we saw the 101 room's door was open. We entered and saw Nicole, Zoey and Chase on the couch.

"How was the movie?" Nicole asked us.

"Gay." I answered going over to the bottom bunk of the bunk beds. I layed down and as soon as I did Erica was sitting on the floor next to me. I looked over at the wall and smiled. I put a dent into the wall when I was mad at this kid for hitting Dustin and then calling me a Bitch. Or it was the softball dent. I looked down a little more and saw laces in the dent. Nevermind.

"I think we should play truth or dare, for old times sake." Mike suggested winking at Chase. Chase nodded. What is going on that I dont know about? We all agreed and Chase was the first person to go.

"Zoey, Truth or Dare?" He asked. She thought about it for a minute.

"Dare." She said. Chase smiled.

"Ok, I dare you to answer this question." He said fishing for something in his pocket. He took his hand out of his pocket and held it closed. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone's except for Mike and Chase had their jaws meeting on the ground. Zoey screamed and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Chase asked as they broke for air.

"Its a definetly." She said as they started to kiss more. Ok time to go. I got off the bed and walked out of the room, everyone followed me out. Mike was the last one out so he closed the door.

"I thought they would have been married already." I said leaning against the wall. Erica stood by me.

"Nope, Chase is a whimp." Lola explained to me. I smirked, once a whimp always a whimp.

"What are we going to do now?" Mike asked. I yawned.

"Im going to go take a nap." I said, walking over to my dorm. I looked at Erica and she shrugged. I rolled my eyes and went into the dorm. I went to lay down in my bed when my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." Kevin said. I smiled.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked. It was so great to hear his voice.

"Nothing much, I really miss you. I cant wait to see you." He said. I wish I felt the same. No, I do feel the same.

"Thats the same why I feel. Whats taking so long?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"This whole new song I have to write, im almost done." He said, I could tell that he was on our balcony. Thats where he thinks best.

"Can I hear it?" I asked, pretty sure I was going to get the same answer.

"Not untill im done." He said. Same answer. "Did you get the other song I sent you?"

"Yeah it was awesome, thank you." I said. I was trying to suppress a yawn.

"Your tired, go to sleep." He told me.

"After I ask you a question." I said. I heard him mumble a 'hmm?'. I took a deep breath. "Lets say one of my friends came back here and she had an old boyfriend here that still has feelings for her, and she dosent know about her feelings because she has a current boyfriend. Who should she choose?"

"Does she have feelings for the ex?" He asked.

"Kind of." I said.

"Well, I would tell your friend, she needed to follow her heart, and make sure that she is commited to the person she picks." He answered. I let out the breath. A lot of help that did me."Who is this friend were talking about any way?"

"Um, Nicole, you can meet her when you _finally _get here." I said laying down on my bed. I heard him laugh.

"Ok, bye, I love you." He said.

I hesitated. "I love you too."

I heard the other end go dead, I feel so guilty. For a fucking psychiatrist, he isn't very good at this advice thing. He didnt help me out at all. Trusting my heart? My heart is telling me that I want to be with Logan, but my head was telling me to stay with Kevin. This is so confusing. I wish men were never invented, thanks God. I was about to fall asleep under the covers when my dorm door opened. In stepped Logan...

**Very random chapter, yes I know. Better one next Chapter. lets aim for 5 reviews, the more reviews, the more quickly I update.**

_**Fobsession-DL-Freak**_


	6. Almost Unconfused

In stepped Logan. He looked at me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I sat up and looked at him confused.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to-to apologize for kissing you the other night." What world am I in, Logan Reese apologizing? "But I cant do that."

"Yes you can, take it back. I really dont need this right now." I said. This is just confusing me more and more.

"No I cant, even though you dont feel the same way about me still, I do feel the same and I just cant take something like that back." Logan said raising his voice to me, im not a fucking 3 year old.

"Yes you can, just tell me it didnt mean anything, we can go back to-"

"To what? Not talking at all?" Logan yelled at me.

"To just being friends." I said to him.

"I cant do that Dana, im not taking the kiss back. It was a mistake even coming in her and telling you that I wanted to." Logan said, his voice lowering slightly.

"No it wasnt, if you tell me that you just wanted to forget the kiss, I can put it all behind me and go on with my life with Kevin." At the mention of his name I saw Logan cringe.

"You dont love him do you?" Logan asked standing up and looking at me. What? I stood up with him and glared.

"Yes I love him." I said back. I hope to God that I sounded as sure as I wanted to.

"No you dont, thats why you want me to forget he kiss, so you wont feel guilty because you know you felt the same thing I felt in that kiss." Logan said. So fucking confusing.

"I didnt feel anything, I have no idea what the fuck your talking about." I defended looking away from him. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love him." He demanded. My breath was caught in my throat. He was kind of scaring me right now. I think he noticed because his face softened and he loosened up his grip.

"I do love him." I told Logan, I was looking into his eyes, just like he asked. Logan smirked, what? The next thing I knew his lips were on mine, again. He backed me up against the wall. My body was reacting against my will. I wanted to stop but my body wouldnt have any of that. His hands were on my hips and one of them slowly moved to my back pocket, of the jeans I was wearing that I changed into before we went to the movies. My hands were around his neck as I kissed him back. I felt the hand that was in my back pocket move up under my shirt. The same hand started to rub a circle in my lower back. He started to kiss my jaw and slowly moved down to my neck.

He remembers all of my spots, the one's that drive me wild. He bit me hard and I tried my hardest to supress a moan but I let out a deep breath insted. I felt Logan smirk against my neck as he bit down, not hard enough to leave a mark but just hard enough to make me gasp. I heard laughing outside the room and was pretty sure Logan did too because he stoped and walked over to the door. He smirked at me.

"You dont love him." With that he left. The door didnt close all the way and soon after Erica came in, looking out the door in the direction that Logan left in.

"Why was Logan here?" She asked. I moved over to my bed and sat down criss-crossed looking down. Erica closed the door and sat down on the bed facing me. "What happened, and why is your neck red?"

Bastard.

"He didnt!" Erica whispered screamed. I looked at her guilty. "How could you let this happen, again?"

"Its not like I wanted it to happen, I didnt want it to happen the last time either." I said, I told her what happened this time to.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked her.

"Do you love Kevin?" She asked me.

"Of course I do." I told her. She looked at me oddly. "What?"

"You sure about that?" Damn it. I hate people that can read me like a book.

"Im not a hundred percent sure, I know I do love him but I dont know how much I love him. Do you understand what im trying to say?" She shook her head yes. Thank God. "You have no idea how hard this is Erica."

"I know, and I have no clue how im supposed to help you either." Erica said. I rolled my eyes and yawned. "You never got your nap did you?"

I shook my head no, she went over to her bed and quickly fell asleep. By the way she was snooring she was definetly going to be out all night. I myself tried to go to sleep but it wasnt working. When it was 5 I was trying to get to sleep before the whole Logan thing happened. I looked at the clock, 8:46 pm. I cant stop thinking about all of the feelings I have. I know I love Kevin but im starting to think that Logan really is my one and only. I have to figure this out no matter what it takes, because Kevin dosent come in for another 2 days...

Logan's POV

I walked out of Dana's dorm with a smirk on my face. She dosent love him, I can tell it in her eyes. Well actually all I saw was how confused she was, probley because she still has feeling for me, insted of that Kevin dude. I went into my room and decided to take a quick nap. I set my clock for 8:30 so I could still get dinner. I layed down on my singel bed and fell asleep slowly but surley...

My alarm went off across the room I slowly got up and turned it off. I had a pretty weird dream, it had a talking frog in it. I smelt my shirt and it already smelt pretty bad so I took it off. I was about to take out a new shirt when my door had a knock on it. I walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see Chase or someone else. Not the girl standing in front of me.

"Dana?" I said, I was really suprised to see her. He walked into my dorm right by me. "Come on in."

"Why do you keep doing this?" She asked me.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You know damn right what, why are you making me so confused?" She said. Was she almost crying? No, she dosent cry.

"Im not doing anything, your confused because you still love me, just admit it." I said smirking. I walked over to her after I closed the door. She looked down untill I was about a foot in front of her. She looked up at me.

"I think I know how to fix the confused part." She said as she leaned up and kissed me. I was shocked but I instantly kissed back. She backed me up so I fell on the bed behind us. She kept kissing me and climbed on top of me. Her hands were roaming under my shirt. Eventually my shirt was on the floor next to hers.

"Dana, are you sure?" I asked. I watched her take her engagement ring off and put it on the side table.

"Yeah." She said as she pulled me into a kiss again...

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**: I know it was short, be ready for a lot of Drama in the next chapter, heres a hint. its in _Kevins _P.O.V, remember the faster the reviews come in, the faster the chapter gets updated.

Fobsession-DL-Freak


	7. It's Perfect

Kevins P.O.V

My car pulled into the front steps of PCA just before 8 in the morning. I knew I was a day ahead of time but Dana sounded like she really missed me. I parked my viper into one of the parking spots in the front of the school. I walked up and looked around, I saw the hall she said she was rooming in. What room was it? I think she said 102. I went over to the hall and went through the lounge. I saw room number 88 up the stairs, must be pretty close. I saw the door, I thought about knocking but it was pretty early and I wanted to suprise Dana. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. My eye's shot open. I saw my soon-to-be wife with just her underwear on with another person watching her only in his boxers. Im pretty sure that she was looking for the rest of her fucking close.

"What the fuck is this!?" I yelled. Dana's head shot up and looked at me with wide eyes. I glared at her. "I asked you a question!"

"Kevin I..."

"Dont even give me that its not what it looks like shit, I want the truth now!" I demanded.

"Look man you dont have to yell." The guy in his boxers said standing up off the bed.

"This would be an excellent time for you not to talk." I said glaring at him. I looked back over at Dana who had her jeans on but no shirt. She had her arms folded across her chest and looking down. "Well?"

"I dont know." She whispered.

"What?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"I dont know, ok!?" She yelled. Her eye's filled with tears. If I havent just found out that she was cheating on me, I would have been the one preventing this. "I dont fucking know why I did this."

"Whats that supposed to mean, you obviously know something or you wouldnt have fucked this random guy!" I yelled at her. I felt people behind us, watching this whole situation unfold.

"Im not a random guy, she loves me." My eyes were wide. Dana looked over at him with a shocked expression on her face. That was it, I couldnt take it any more. I lunged forward, tackling the boxer clad boy onto the bed. We were throwing punches and fighting like animals. Everything was a blur when I got pulled off the guy. I started to calm down after a while. I looked over at Dana, she had her shirt on and was letting a few tears slip down her cheeks. I broke the grasp that had me locked there and stormed out of the room. I made it out of the dorm building as I heard Dana yelling at me to stop. I got out to the parking lot and out to my car. Dana ran in front of me and stood infront of the door handle.

"Kevin will you just listen to me?" She yelled at me. I tried not to lose it on her, I was raised better then to put a hand on a girl.

"Dana move, now." I ordered not looking at her.

"No." She said.

"Dana, I dont have anything to say to you other then you need to get your stuff out of the house by next week, or its all going to the dump." I said moving her away from the handle. I got a good grip and opened the door and got in. I instantly locked the door and turned up the radio as loud as it would go. I pulled out of the parking lot space and spead down the street untill PCA was bout of site...

Dana's P.O.V

Fuck, that wasnt supposed to happen. I stood in the parking lot for a good ten minutes, trying to process what just happened. Eventually I just walked away with tears in my eyes. Make up running down my face, not that it wasnt already messed up from last night. I walked all the way to the beach this early, no shoes and I know I probley looked like crap. I just staired out at the ocean. I know im in love with Logan, I just feel horrible about this. Logan came up behind me and wrapped his arms hesitantly around my waist. I leaned against him and sighed. My hands were on his.

"I didnt want this to happen, like this." I whispered.

"How did you want it to happen?" Logan asked taking affence instantly.

"I didnt want him to catch us, I was going to tell him but I didnt want him to find out like this." I said.

"Dana, do you really love me?" Logan asked me. I turned my head to him with out moving my body.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then why are you so upset about this, shouldnt you be happy?" He asked me.

"Yeah I am happy, but I feel horrible, he loved me and I just took it for granted. He gave me a great home and everything except for the one thing I truely wanted." I said.

"What was that?" Logan asked me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You." I told him when he didnt get it. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Everything he gave you, I can replace or get you another one, a better one if you want it." Logan said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I dont need any of that stuff now that I have you." I said looking back out to the ocean, I wiped my tears and sighed. This was romantic and all but it really didnt seem like it was supposed to be. I knew what I did was wrong and I probley shouldnt have done it, but being with Logan like that, made me realize how much I really love and need him...

_Winter days make me say  
What the hey  
Let's say what we needed to say  
Since way back when we sailed our inhibitions  
Hold on tight cause this is so the truth (this is so the truth)_

I love the way that we laugh until we cry  
Dance until we die (dance until we die)  
I love the smile with which you look at me and say  
Get ready for this  
And we get ready for this

I hope this gets you harder  
I hope you act so much stronger  
And I imagined honestly  
It gets you every time  
That I want it to honestly  
Think you're strong

I love the way that we laugh until we cry  
Dance until we die (dance until we die)  
I love the smile with which you look at me and say  
Get ready for this  
And we get ready for this

I want you to remember me  
When they tell you this is so insane  
So insane

I love the way that we laugh until we cry  
Dance until we die (dance until we die)  
I love the smile with which you look at me and say  
Get ready for this  
And we get ready for this 

The End...

Arent you guys proud of me? I dont think I used Fall Out Boy in this ENTIRE story! wowzerz!

Fob-session-DL-Freak


End file.
